


Aces High

by notsocleverwriter



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Ass Beverly, F/M, Flower Shop Owner Eddie, IT AU, Invested Bill, King Pin Richie, Lawyer Stan, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Reddie, Slow Burn, Smart Ben, Sweet Mike, Violence, because I want to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsocleverwriter/pseuds/notsocleverwriter
Summary: Eddie Kasbrak has a simple life. He runs a successful flower shop down town, has a impressive collection of antique coins and if he’s lucky, will have a date from the cute owner of the record store across the street. Yes, everything is easy, predictable and more importantly, safe.That is until he’s at his bank, making a deposit and tumbles face first into a heist. In the havoc of it all one of the robbers bust his face open with the butt of his 12 gauge. Bleeding onto his pressed shirt he contemplates his last words, looking down the double barrel he decides that it had been a good life. It looks bad, that is until the other robber yells, “Are you fucking stupid? That’s Eddie Kaspbrak! Do you want to die?”“Shit! I didnt know-he looks different!” The gun lowers and a look of terror fills the robbers eyes. Eddie is gaping, watching the two stumble over their words, apologizing over and over. “Don’t tell Mr. Tozier.” He pleads, “Please! It’ll be our heads!”They couldn’t possibly mean-“Tozier? Do you mean Richie Tozier?” Eddie hadn’t seen that four eyed, lanky limbed boy since he had ditched Derry that one especially cold September night. A shiver runs down his spine just as the two nod.





	1. Two of a Kind

The rain was relentless. It had been at it all day, never letting up, never slowing. Large droplets fell from the sky and crashed into his store window, pooling together and falling towards the pavement. The Buttercups had been saved, however the marigolds had been lost in the wake of it all. Eddie sat at his front counter, watching the people move along with no concern. Some carried umbrellas to shield themselves, more went without. Every now and then a wandering child or curious woman would ponder at his glass, pointing to the vibrant and beautiful arrangements that he had created this morning, and muttering words unheard. Eventually each eventually moved on with a smile and a small nod. Boredom grew in his stomach, his fingers tapping on the clean wood in front of him. Tuesdays were his least favorite day, nothing good ever happened on a Tuesday. 

“Hey, are you wanting me to run to the bank or-” Eddie looked up, meeting the gaze of his employee who held babies breath on one hand. His apron was covered in dirt and water, undoubtedly hard at work in the back room. 

“No, I’ll go.” The owner replied, offering a sincere smile. “I know you’re working on the Truman wedding.”

Mike rolled his eyes, “That lady has stopped by three times in the last week, I don’t know how you deal with bridezillas like that.” He exclaimed, making Eddie smirk knowingly. “I mean it’s like she has to oversee every little thing, the lady will not shut up!” 

“Welcome to the industry.” This made his friend scoff, “Bridezillas and husbands in the dog house are our number one customers.” 

“Still.” Mike sighed, looking down at the now crushed stems in his right fist. “She is pain in my ass.” 

Eddie laughed, agreeing wholeheartedly. He of all people knew what it was like to be pushed around by a bride or planner or whatever big event there was to do that week. It written in the job description, burned into the shop itself. After helping with a few arrangements in attempts to keep Mike on schedule he left the safety of his business and trudge through the streets with the rest of New York. 

The umbrella was kept close to him, sheliding him from the wetness around him. Keeping to himself he moved along with the flow of people, his eyes casted downward and his dress shoes kicking up puddles that had accumulated in the low spots on the sidewalk. People whispered and spoke but he refused to engage, not wanting to be pulled into the latest bullshit. His mind wandered to the new store that had opened across the street from his, more importantly to the owner who had waved at him the day before, his feather like hair and chestnut eyes. The man was attractive, no doubt but it was the warm, inviting smile that had made his heart flutter. 

Love had never a staple in Eddie's life. Once, long before coming to New York, back in his one sided hometown there had been a boy with thick rimmed glasses and buck teeth whose smile could melt mountains. The both of them were labeled by the prejudice of their school, branded by the parents who abused and neglected them. They had found souliste in one another, seeking refugee in the others soft words of encouragement and gentle, wandering touches. It was an unspoken bond, a glue that kept them bound and Eddie had believed that they would last forever. They didn’t, and on one especially cold September night during their senior year he had kissed those soft lips for the last time. He had stood there on the asphalt, tears streaming down his face as he watched taillights fade in the distance. He was seventeen then and a year and half later, he himself ditched his mother and moved as far away as he could manage ending up at NYU. 

A splash of water soaked the hem of his pleated khakis, making him jump in surprise. He grumbled out a curse, catching a glimpse of the car that had carelessly ran through the puddle. A shiver ran through him and the hairs on his legs became awkwardly tamed. “Tuesdays man.” He muttered to no one, “Fucking Tuesdays, shit always happens on Tuesdays.” There was a one eyed woman who looked at him making his mouth snap shut abruptly. The moment the light changed he crossed the sidewalk as quick as he could, rushing to the door of his bank and sighing once he was inside. 

People were in line, shuffling forward when the teller called them. Eddie collapsed his umbrella, shaking it to rid it of the excess water. A few people passed him during, forcing him to be the tenth person standing waiting. It was quiet, whispering voices echoing against the marble walls and clicks of the computer following shortly. Eddie rolled on the balls of his feet, looking at his watch with little patience. He hadn’t see them, maybe no one did but one moment Eddie was watching the lady at the counter, the next he was cowering as gunshots rang out. 

“Get down! Everyone on the floor!” The masked man yelled loudly, entering with two others, all armed. “No heros, do you understand? Your money is insured, don’t get yourselves killed!” People melted, obeying the orders and submissive dropping to the floor. Two of the men circled the civilians as the man the man who had spoken ran to the teller. Every now and then Eddie would glance upward to the robbers, eyeing the shotguns they held. He could feel his heart pounding against his ribcage, his muscles clenching with fear. Death had never frightened him, but pain sure as hell did and one shot with those 12 gauges would sure fucking hurt. 

There was a scream from across the room, one of the men standing over a rather frail woman who clutched her knees. She was crying loudly and apparently that wasn’t acceptable by the large, intimating man who kicked at her thigh and shouted profanity at her hair. Eddie’s eyebrows creased along his forehead, a spark of anger moving under his skin. The woman buried her face in her hands in attempt to muccler her sobs but that wasn’t enough to ease the wrath of the asshole beside her who punted at her again. This time it would with such force that the girl toppled to her side. 

The robber lifted his foot again and before he could even process another though Eddie was on his feet. “Hey! Leave her the fuck alone!” He shouted in a voice that wasn’t his own, moving with feet that were no longer his. “What kind of a man picks on a defenseless-” The rest of his insult-or whatever it had been-never came as he was hit from behind and forced back to his knees. 

His head was throbbing, his vision blurring for a second before a tall man came into view before him. Vomit burned his throat but Eddie was able to push it down with a thick gulp, the realization of his mistake hitting him full force. “S-She is just scared.” He said in a flat tone, “We all are, stop hurting her.” 

“What a hero.” The mask spoke down to him, spitting the terminology like venom. “Do you know what we do to heros in our line of work?” 

Eddie opened his mouth but it was stopped when the butt of the shotgun came in contact with his face. A splitting pain shot through him, making him whimper. Blood pooled from somewhere on his head, trickling down his skin, scorching him along the way. He coughed, spat the copper on his tongue and cursed which seemed to be the only noise in the entire place. Looking up he stared into the eyes of the double barrel, greeting it like an old friend. 

All in all, Eddie Kaspbrak had a good life. He had escaped the clutches of his overbearing mother, overcome his fake sickness, graduated with honors and even created a thriving flower shop in the big apple. Everything in his world would survive after his demise, the store would go to Mike, his coin collection and other belongings sold to cover his debt. It would be like he had never existed, having no family to claim him and little friends to mourn him. If anyone was going to perish in this situation, he was glad it was him. 

“It’s people like you that make my job hard.” 

“It’s people like you that are going to rot in hell.” Eddie shot right back, loving the way the words tasted. “You’ll regret this. Not today, not tomorrow but someday and when the reaper comes it’ll be wearing my face.” 

“You and every other mark on my skin.” The man spat, lining the sight. “Never be a hero, they all end the same.” 

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?” The man-who previously been harassing the teller-yelled, grabbing the barrel and removing it from Eddie’s face. “Are you fucking stupid? That’s Eddie Kaspbrak! Do you want to die?” There was a moment of realization changing the tension in the air. One moment two robbers loomed over him, the next there was nothing but a couple of cowards.

“Shit! I didn’t know-he looks different!” The first man yelled, taking a cautious step back from where Eddie sat, wide eyed. “It’s been years since that picture was taken, I didn’t-he looks so dif-FUCK!” The third robber joined them, arguing about the mistake and claiming that they were all going to pay for his mistake. Eddie couldn’t help but watch, completely confused by the interaction. One moment he had made peace with death, even welcoming it and now he was being reasoned with the same man who had the trigger. 

“We are so sorry Mr. Kaspbrak!” One of them exclaimed, his words whiney and loud. “Greg is new, he didn’t realize it was you! Please don’t tell Mr. Tozier, please he will have our heads if he knew that we hurt you! We know you’re off limits, and we respect that-we really do-and-and-we-” 

That name. 

He couldn’t mean-“Tozier? Do you mean Richie Tozier?” Eddie asked, begging for anything other than the truth. Richie Tozer, the boy who he had fallen for between kisses and dirty jokes. Richie Tozier, the boy who couldn’t walk in a straight line to save his life. Richie Tozier, his first kiss, first boyfriend, first lover, first everything. It couldn’t be, that boy was gone for nearly nine years now. 

They nodded. “Yeah, Richie. He-he’s gonna kill us. Please, please we are so sorry!” 

It was a scramble after that. Eddie couldn’t hear a word they said, could no longer feel the pain on his face or the throbbing in his head. All he could do was sit there dumbfounded, watching the men ran out of the bank empty handed. Time seemed to pass by him as the police arrived and he was led to the ambulance. At the hospital he received six stitches and the third degree. Much to the officers disgust, he didn’t know a damn thing and was discharged just after seven o’clock. 

It was all a bad dream. Yup, that was what Eddie had decided during the cab ride back to his shop. This was just some dream his mind had created to torture him. Any minute now Mike would wake him up from his nap at the register and complain about the Truman order. Simple, Richie Tozier was just some emory that his brain dug up during slumber to remind him that he really need to start taking dating seriously. None of this was real. It just couldn’t be. 

He paid the driver, thanking him for the silence. The store was past closed by now, and he had to rummage through his pockets to find his keys. His loft was above the shop and he couldn’t be more grateful for that little fact. The moment the door was open, he noticed his employee sitting at the counter, biting his nails. 

“Oh my god.” Mike breathed, rushing over. “Eddie, are you okay? I saw what happened on the news and when you didn’t answer my calls I thought-”

“I’m okay.” He assured, smiling at the kind gesture. “Sorry, I left my phone on the charger. I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“Scare me? I was worried!” Mike laughed hollowingly, “Look at you, you’re hurt! What in the hell happened?” 

“It’s a long, exhausting story.” Eddie sighed, rubbing his temples and then winching at the pain that followed. He moved into his shop, closing the door behind him. “Short version, there was a bank robbery and one of those dumbasses busted my face open.” 

“Okay?” Mike muttered, “And long version?” 

The ache that had been suppressed by the sweet drugs the nurses had given him was now returning, making Eddie groan in annoyance. “Have I ever told you about Richie Tozier?” He asked, not surprisingly Mike shook his head.“Right, well he was a kid I knew back in Derry. He ran away from home when he was seventeen and I haven't seen or heard of him since.” 

“And what does he have to do with-” Mike never finished as the bell to the door sang, breaking the conversation completely. Even though the closed sign was clearly on display in walked in a tall, skinny man in a pressed suit. The curls on top of his head hung a little low, looking as if they were in need of a trim. He had a sharp jaw and strong features but what caught Eddie’s eye was his determined and eere smile that seemed to be directed at him. Fuck, this wasn’t good. 

“I’m sorry but we are closed.” Mike said, ushering the man away with his hands. “We open tomorrow at seven am.” 

“I’m not here for any flowers.” The man assured, brushing the information aside. “I’m looking for Eddie Kaspbrak, I’ve been sent on behalf of my employer.” 

“Look, it’s like he said, we are closed.” Eddie nipped, being a little too harsh but not caring due to the pain that seemed to creep up on him. “Any business your employer has regarding me or my shop can wait till tomorrow after seven.” 

“I’m positive that is not going to be necessary.” The man smiled, his lips curling over his too white teeth. “You are going to want to hear what I have to say.” 

“Is that so?” Eddie challenged, “And who exactly is your employer? The Queen of England? Because unless it’s her it can wait until-”

“I’ve been sent on behalf of one Richard Tozier.” He spoke softly, silencing Eddie’s angry words. “I assume there are some questions you want answered and I’m here to take you to him.” 

With this Eddie turned his head and vomited into the trash can below.


	2. Joker is in Play

“Yeah, that wasn’t the reaction I was expecting.” 

This comment from the suited man went ignored as Eddie puked his guts up. 

The actual vomit eventually stopped coming, leaving Eddie on his knees as waves of dry heaves crashed into him. His head felt like it was going to explode, his body unable to hold back the painful tears that fell from the corner of his eyes. The room smelt like sickness, he reeked like shame, yeah Tuesdays were just not his days. There were warm, reassuring hands on him and he could vaguely hear Mike’s soothing words but his ears were ringing too loudly to make them out. Once he was able to control his stomach, Eddie leaned back onto his calves and wiped his face. 

“Did the doctors say you had a conclusion because if you do we need to go back to the hospital.” Mike looked concerned, his brows furrowing and his lips pouting. That was the way he was, overly kind and Eddie didn’t- hell the world didn’t deserve him

Eddie coughed, “It’s a minor concussion. I think what induced the vomit was him.” He gestured to the man in the suit, who shot him a dirty look. “Like I said, it’s been a long day.” Mike nodded, grabbing hold of Eddie’s upper arm and helping him to the chair. A lump formed in his throat, his heart clenching at the weight of what the man had implied. Richie. Richie motherfucking Tozier was sending for him, to answer the questions that Eddie had. None of this was right, and Eddie knew it. He sat quietly for a moment, allowing the nausea to pass and the tension to rise. 

“Well, as amusing as that was we need to leave if you are wanting to-”

“Get out of my store.” Eddie forced, looking up the the still nameless man with dark eyes. “Right now.” 

The well dressed male blinked, taking a staggering step back. “Excuse me?” 

“You heard me.” He growled, pointing to the door. “Out. I want you out right now. I’m not going with you so just leave.” The man stood there, staring at him with a confused expression. He opened his mouth, closed it and then opened it again as if unable to even fathom the words Eddie had spoken. Things were taking too long, and Eddie could feel the pain intensify in his skull. He wanted to scream, to tell him to just fucking go and take this entire day with him. “Am I not being clear or something? I told you-”

“I don’t think you understand who exactly I work for.” The man replied, recovering slightly from Eddie’s harsh tone. “When he says he wants to see someone, no is not a answer he accepts.” There was something off about what he had said, something that Eddie couldn’t quite pinpoint. It was like he had never had to argue his point before this and by the looks of it, he wasn’t prepared. “Mr. Tozier requests your company so I suggest-”

“You can tell Richie that if he wanted to talk to me so goddamn bad than he should have showed his face instead of sending a studge.” Eddie spat, dripping venom onto the floor. “It’s apparent that this is some kind of fucking joke and I’m not laughing. If I was more than a grain of salt on his existence than he would be here right now but it’s you standing in front of me. Now please get out of my store, I’ve had a long day and I need a shower and a strong drink.” 

“Mr. Kaspbrak, please listen to me when I say-”

“Out.” Eddie repeated sharply. “I said get out.” The watched him, his face turned down into a perpetual scowl. Eddie groaned, his chest burning with annoyance. “Fuck, just leave me alone already. I don’t want to see Richie and at this point I couldn’t care less what he wants of me. It doesn’t matter what threatening things you say or how you say them. I. Am. Not. Going.” 

The man stood there for a moment longer before adjusting his tie, straightening his back and clearing his throat. “I admire your passion but I warn you that your actions here will have consequences. I don’t know you, but you do mean something to Mr. Toz-Richie and he won’t just let what happened today slide.” 

Eddie sighed, completely over the entire interaction. Exhaustion was creeping up his back and he couldn’t believe there was a god who would give him a day such as this. “Please just leave.” He breathed, the fight in him sizzling at his feet. “I don’t want any trouble.” 

The man nodded, frowning as he said, “Trouble seems to be following you today Mr. Kaspbrak. I’m sure we will speak again, take care of yourself and get a good night's sleep, you are going to need it.” Eddie wanted to ask what he ment but there was no time because the man turned heel then and exited, fading away into the night. 

“Is it just me or are you creeped out too?” Mike asked, breaking the spell that the interaction had on Eddie. “Who is this Richie guy anyways? Is he like a Don or something because that’s what it sounds like.” 

“When I knew him he was just a kid.” Eddie explained honestly, “Richie always had stars on his feet and nowhere to run.” The weight of the truth pressed on his shoulders making him want to leave the past behind and move forward but something was keeping him in place. Whoever Richie was now, whatever he did to make those robber so afraid, it was nothing good. Eddie worried where that left him in all of this. With a scorching exhale and a brick for a stomach he looked to his employee, “I think you should head home Mike, I’m gonna go upstairs and put an end this terrible day.” 

“Are you sure? I can stay if you want.” Mike offered, shrugging. “I feel weird leaving you after all that guy said.” 

“I’ll be fine.” Eddie assured, patting his friend on the shoulder. “Go home and I’ll see you in the morning.” 

After Mike left, Eddie walked up the flight of stairs leading up to his one bedroom loft. It wasn’t much but it beat paying rent. Stripping his clothing he took a much needed shower, creating red streaks in the tub from the wound on his forehead and the dried blood from his nose. The burning water felt good on his skin, creating a false sense of security. If he could stay like that, under the spray of his showerhead, he would but as the water ran cold he was forced out into reality. The room was steamy and he used the opportunity to ignore his reflection, afraid of the worry that he knew was there. Once out he quickly got dressed and crawled into his king sized bed. 

There was a picture on his bed side, one of the only remaining remnants of his life in Derry. Looking over he couldn’t help but smile at the two boys, both of them awkward and lanky in their own respectable ways. One was rather short and the other towered over him, leaning an elbow on top of his head playfully. Their smiles were radiant beyond words, and Eddie couldn’t remember a time he had been as happy as he had been when the photo was snapped. It had been so simple then, so easy to love and be loved. It had been over nine years since he had last seen Richie Tozier, except not really because he slept with him at his bedside each and every night. 

Sleep came quickly, washing over Eddie like a warm blanket. He welcomed it, embracing it like an old lover. The fears and worries from the worst Tuesday of his life melting into the mattress. It was a dreamless kind of sleep, one that left you floating in the middle of a black ocean with your senses turned off. Deep in the middle of nowhere he drifted, not wanting to awake to the world where everything he thought he knew was in question. Richie, the robbers, everything was in the distance and that was where he wanted to keep it all. Maybe if he pretended long enough in his sleep than it would seep into reality. Even just a little. 

He was jolted awake hours later by a clatter. The sound originated in his kitchen and last time Eddie had checked he didn’t own a cat-or any animal-that could have made a noise. Shooting upright in bed he stared at his door, praying that he had just imagined the entire thing. A few moments skipped by, his heart settling in his ribcage with the silence. Breathing a sigh of relief he leaned back into his pillow, trying desperately to ignore the knot in his stomach. 

The second noise did come however, just before Eddie could fall back asleep. It was louder, more pronounced and Eddie knew that he was no longer alone in his loft. Instinctively he reached for his cellphone, finding the usual spot vacant. Ofcourse the one night he leaves the damn thing to charge in the living room he actually needs it at half past three in the fucking morning. Everything he did now was fueled by his fight or flight response. He had two options, stay in bed and wait for the intruders to find him, or get up and catch them in the act and pray that the surprise scares them away. It was a weighted decision, neither of them being the prince option. Being who he was, Eddie found himself getting out of bed slowly, looking for anything to use in self defense. The only thing that came remotely close was the steel toed shoe he only used when he unloaded heavy deliveries. 

It would have to do.

He creeped his way over the threshold of his bedroom, lightly placing his feet on the hardwood floors as to not make a creek. There was a light on in his kitchen, faintly illuminating the rest of his home. Nothing seemed disturbed, all of his future was still on the correct placement, even the safe that he not so secretly kept behind an ugly portrait of the skyline was untouched. This frightened him even more, knowing that the invasion wasn’t for his possessions, leaving him in even more danger than if it was a typical home robbery. He had a target on his back and a size nine shoe in his right hand. All he had going for him was the element of surprise, and he intended on using it. 

Holding the shoe above his head he held his breath, quickly rounding the corner to his kitchen and hollering as intamitaly as he could possibly manage. His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest but god damn he was going to take whoever was there down even if it was the last thing he did. There was no cry from the other side, no surprised noise whatsoever but rather a bout of amused laughter. 

“What are you going to shoe me to death Eds? Honestly, what the fuck?” 

The sound of the steel toed shoe hitting the lillnolim was deafening, the air that had filled his lungs deflated, leaving him gasping for a breath. The world under him kept turning but to him, everything stopped right then because there, standing in the middle of his kitchen with the Hello Kitty mug that Mike had given him for Christmas in his right hand, was one Richie Tozier. He wore a loose white button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, exposing various tattoos, a pair of black slacks and dress shoes. The jaw line that Eddie had spent hours just staring at had sharpened over time, looking now as if it could cut diamonds, his hair was a unruly mess of curl that hung well past his ear lobe and he was a good head taller with no glasses to weight him down. The one thing that hadn’t aged with time was his eyes, the deep pools of auburn still looked back at him with clear intent. Eddie was drowning, and he was afraid he would never be able to resurface. 

“I think you broke him.” Another voice said from further in the kitchen, Eddie didn’t care to look at the vibrant red head that sat on his countertop, her laced top and black leather pants leaving salty imprints on the marble. Her face turned downward as he kicked her boots forward, jumping onto the ground gracefully. “So this is the famous Eddie? I pictured him taller.” 

“Na Eds was never one for height. He always said it was better to be closer to the ground, could kick people in the shins easier that way.” Richie replied playfully, flashing his dangerous smile. He took a long sip of whatever was in the mug, waiting patiently for Eddie to speak. Rolling on the balls of his feet his brows furrowed, shaking his head disapprovingly. “You’re coffee is really bad, you should go to this place I know that’s on the east side. They grind their own beans and-”

“Richie.” Eddie finally whispered, his mouth gaping open. “Richie Tozier.” 

“That’s me.” Richie replied, nodding. “What has it been? Seven, eight-”

“Nine years.” He finished, blinking rapidly as if to prove to himself he wasn’t still dreaming. “It’s been nine years since I last saw you.” It was like seeing a ghost, Eddie’s entire body vibrated with insecurities and worry, his heart swelling with an unrecognizable emotion. “What are you doing here?” 

“Well,” Richie started, placing the pink cup on the counter beside him. “You told Stan that if I actually gave a damn that I would show my face instead of sending as studge so here I am, in the flesh. Quite a hassle though, I gotta tell you. Beverly had one hell of a time picking your lock.” 

Eddie blinked. “Y-you broke into my home?” 

“Yeah, it’s not like I had your number.” He replied, rolling his eyes like what Eddie had said was the most ridiculous thing. “How else was I supposed to get in? Teleport?” 

“I-I-” Eddie could feel his throat close up, the words vanishing on his tongue. There was an embarrassing squeak that escaped him, making him want to die. “What-who-ugh.” He clutched his spinning head, the pain from before dosing himself with ibuprofen coming back full force. Closing his eyes he felt his breathing became labored, his chest growing painfully tight. It was all too much, everything was crashing into him at once and he was crumbling. “Oh my god.” He groaned, trying to steady himself on the wall. “This is not happening.” 

“Woah, hey there, are you okay Eds?” Richie asked, taking a step forward and reaching out. His fingers grazed the exposed skin on Eddie’s upper arm, it was a gentle and meaningful touch that was only meant to comfort except it did the exact opposite, causing the shorter man to jump back in a mixture of surprise and fear. Richie dropped his hand, a look of sadness crossing his features for only a moment. 

“D-don’t touch me.” Eddie hissed, “Don’t-I can’t-”

“Okay.” Richie replied softly, obeying and taking a step back with his hands raised. “That’s fair. Just breath alright? The last thing I want is to kill you via surprise visit.” There was a slight joking pinch in his voice, one that seemed to be overpowered by worry. “That would be counterproductive.” 

It had been years since Eddie’s last panic attack, even longer since he felt the sudden need for his placebo inhaler. Each broken intake of air was scorching his lungs, making him breath fire. Every fiber in his being wanted to scream, to just yell at the top of his lungs all the things that were overwhelming him. “In and out Eds.” Richie’s voice rang in his ears, for a moment sounding pubescent. “Remember? Like when we were kids, you’ve just got to take deep breaths. In and out, in and out.” Eddie obeyed the commands, not because he wanted to but because his muscle memory kicked in without his permission. Slowly he regained control over his body, calmness returning to him piece by piece. Richie continued to guide him, singing encouraging things and uttering sweet praises along the way. 

In a sick way, Eddie felt comforted by Richie’s voice. The way he sounded completely wrecked over the attack, how he would drop a few octaves when he whispered something meaningful and kind. Suddenly he was 17 again, looking up to the boy before him like he was his salvation. Eddie shook his head, swallowing down the lump that had formed in his throat. “Who-who are you?” He asked in a shaky voice that sounded nothing like his own.

Richie frowned, “You know who I am.” 

“No.” Eddie corrected, “I know who you were. You were some kid from Derry Maine who wore graphic t’s under you hawaiian shirts. You were bucky beaver with overgrown front teeth and thick bottle cap glasses. You were the boy who nearly cried when he ran over a squirrel when he was 16.” The girl, Beverly what what she had been called, chuckled making Richie rub the back his neck and smile. “Now people are scared shitless of you, you send well dressed men to fetch me and then break into my apartment when I don’t comply. I don’t know who you are anymore.” 

“Eddie I-” Richie paused, moving his hand to adjust the glasses that were no longer there. “I’m still me. I’ve just grown.” 

Eddie shook his head, “What in the hell have you become Richie?” 

They stared at each other, questions and accusations thickening the air. Richie was unmoving, his fists shoving themselves into his front pockets, his eyes watching Eddie with intent. The goofy man melted away, leaving an intimidating figure in his place. Seconds skipped by, the awnser hanging between them gracelessly. When the reply did come, it wasn’t from Richie but rather the pretty thing against the fridge, her voice like silk, her sharp words like daggers in Eddie’s heart. 

“He’s the Joker of New York.”


	3. Dealers Choice

Just over 9 years ago….

The night was groggy and desolate. Darkness crossed the city, sending many away into slumber but leaving those with heavy hearts to wander aimlessly. It was a silent evening, with not a soul willing to speak out of term. There was something looming on the horizon, Eddie could just feel it and no matter how hard he shook, the feeling would not detach. His newest drugs-intended to cure his homosexual sickness-sat on his bedside, the bright and inviting colors making him want to scream. He had taken exactly two of them, the large capsules forced down his throat by his own mothers hand. They had exited his body the same exact way only by his own fingers shoving themselves into the back of his mouth. He felt disgustingly dirty by the act but what he knew what the pills would do to him, and that wasn’t something he was prepared to face. 

With a sigh he leaned his head back into the mattress, his legs sprawled out along his floor. There was a whine in the back of his throat, it’s broken presence making tears prickle his lashes. He didn’t want to be this way, not really. If being gay had taught him anything, it was that the world hated you even when none of it was your fault. People cursed, threw things and even harassed anything that dared to be different and in Derry, being Eddie Kaspbrak was a death sentence. Just once he wished he could wake up and like the woman figure, wished that he could look at Gretta Keene with lustful eyes and aroused groin. If he could just want her-or any girl-the way he wanted the other boys in his class, than life would be so much easier. 

There was a knock at his door, forcing him to snap himself out of his self induced pity party. A smile curled at the corner of his lips, the dark figure hunching outside of his room causing excitable butterflies to awaken within him. Jumping to his feet he crossed the room easily, pulling open the window and breathing in the musk that wafted into him. It was the smell of safety and love, of understanding and acceptance. The only thing keeping Eddie sane, and the only thing to drive him completely wild. “Richie.” He breathed, the smile on his face falling the moment his boyfriends face came into focus. “Oh no, again?” 

Richie laughed, the hollow rumble coming from somewhere deep in his chest. “Yeah, again.” He admitted, wiping away the trail of blood from his lip. Eddie moved back so that the lanky teen could crawl through, his ragged and old clothes hanging from him too loosely for comfort. It was like watching a ghost, a crazy haired, bucktooth ghost whose eyes could drown you at sea. “I’m sorry it’s so late, I just-”

“I don’t care what time it is Rich.” Eddie sighed, leading the boy to the bed and pusing on his chest till he sat. “You are always welcome here.” This made Richie smile shyly, biting at his already swollen bottom lip. Ignoring the bubble of emotion in his stomach, Eddie reached under his bed for his first aid kit, taking his time as he patched up the kid in front of him. There was an eerie silence between them, one that was usually filled with the trashmouths crude jokes or suggestive comments. He could feel Richie’s eyes on him, watching every moment carefully. Once he was done, he nodded, leaning back on his calves to admire his work. It wasn’t perfect, and there was nothing he could do about the already darkening bruises but atleast the blood was cleaned up. With a heavy sigh he shoved his things back under the bed, shaking his head disapprovingly. 

“Eddie?” Richie whispered, gaining the other boys attention. Gently the trashmouth lowered his head, capturing a tender kiss. Eddie reacted, straightening his back so that he could deepen the exchange. Suddenly Richie’s hands were on his face, cupping his chin and tracing masterpieces along the tender flesh of his cheeks.It was a chaste kiss, simple and sweet but to Eddie it felt weighted. As he pulled away, Richie nuzzled their noses together, connecting their foreheads. “I love you.” He spoke softly, “I love you so much.” 

Eddie looked at his boyfriend with hooded eyes, tenderly moving to erase the tears that had formed under his thick rimmed glasses. “What’s going on Richie?” He asked, not sure why he himself had begun to cry. “Please, I hate seeing you like this.” 

Richie sniffled, a ragged sob cutting through the tension. “I’m leaving Derry.” 

“W-what?” Eddie sputtered leaning away and standing, making his boyfriend whine. 

“I’m leaving.” He repeated, running his long fingers across his own face. “Tonight, my truck is packed and I-”

“Why?” Eddie bit, maybe a little too harshly making Richie flinch. Hurt and confusion began to gnaw at his skin, latching on to all of the insecurities that he had kept bottled up inside. “Why would you just up and go now? I thought we were going to go away after graduation, you promised-”

“I know I did baby.” Richie sighed, rubbing at his eyes as he himself stood from the comfort of Eddies bed. “I know.” 

Eddie could feel himself breaking, crumbling under the weight of Richie’s words.“Then why? Do you not want to be with me anymore?” Tears were falling like rain, his body trembling as he tried to keep himself under control. “Am I not enough?”

“What? No, this has nothing to do you you Eddie.” Richie choked, reaching out for his lover only to have his hand fall when he backed away. “You are enough! You’re perfect!” 

“Then why now? In less than a year we can leave. The night after we walk, we can drive away together. Why does it have to be now? You said you love me, isn’t that enough to keep you here for a little longer?” He sounded pathetic and needy, just like his mother. Begging never looked good on him so here, now he was at his ugliest. “Please Richie, stay with me. I can’t do this alone, I need you here with me.” 

Richie looked at him, truly looked at him with those endless auburn eyes that held nothing but sympathy. He opened his mouth to say something, perhaps to agree to stay but nothing came out. His body slouched in defeat as he took a step forward, pulling Eddie’s hands into his own. Tenderly he traced the lines on his boyfriends smaller palms, sending shockwaves between them. Sighing he kissed Eddie’s fingertips, lingering just long enough to place the taste into memory. “I can’t.” He confessed softly, not meeting Eddie’s wide eyes. “If I stay here Wentworth is going to kill me before I’m even able to walk at graduation. Mags is already halfway gone and things are just getting worse. I have to go Eds, please understand.” 

“Th-Then I’ll go with you.” Eddie forced, his voice cracking with fear. “I’ll pack a bag and we can-”

“No Eddie.” Richie replied, shaking his head. “You can’t come.” 

Anger fluttered in Eddie’s chest, the rejection cutting deep. Ripping his hands away, he stepped back with a harsh scowl. “Why not?” He snapped, leaving the tears on his cheeks as if they didn’t existed. “Why the fuck not Richie?” 

“Because I can’t take care of you out there.” Richie answered just as harshly. “I don’t even know where I’m gonna go, I have almost to no money and half a tank of gas. I can’t look after myself and you.” 

“You don't have to look after me!” Eddie protested, stomping his feet. “I’m not a child I can-”

“Eddie, baby.” Richie pleaded, the harshness fading from his voice. With a shake of his head he grabbing hold of his boyfriends upper arm, holding on when the touch was rejected. “Please, listen to me.” His tone caused Eddie to freeze, his eyes drawn to Richie’s own tearful gaze. It was like nothing else mattered but this moment, anything before or after was minute to the way they looked at each other right now. “I have to go alone.” 

“B-but I love you.” Eddie cried, his hands clawing at the other boys grip. “If you leave then I’ll have nothing, no one. Ma is already trying to drug me into obedience and if you go then I know she’ll win! I’ll die in this town Rich, I’ll die in this fucking room! It’s not fair!” 

“It’s not fair.” Richie agreed, pulling the shaking Eddie into his arms and holding on for dear life. “I’m so sorry Eds, I really am but you have to keep fighting even if I’m gone.” His hands stroked the shorter boy’s hair tenderly, keeping his voice low and submissive so that Eddie would listen. “Your mom can’t control you, not if you fight it. You’ll get out of this fucking town, someday. Just not today, not tonight.” 

Eddie held on to Richie’s thin waist, his tears staining his ragged sweatshirt. “I’m going to lose you.” He spoke into the fabric, “You are going to forget about me.” 

“Hey.” Richie said sharply, pulling away from the hug. “Look at me Eds.” The short boy obeyed, looking upward towards his lover. Richie slid his fingers around Eddie’s chin, holding him in place as he spoke. “I will never forget you, do you understand? No matter where we end up, no matter what happens I will find you again and we'll be together.” 

Eddie shook his head, “You can’t promise that.” 

“Yes I can.” Richie corrected, “Do you know why?” Eddie shook his head, leaning desperately into his touch. “Because this, what we have, is real. It can’t die even if we are thousands of miles apart. Someday we will meet when the time is right, and then we can start again. Trust me Eds.” 

“I trust you.” Eddie said honesty, “I’m just scared.” 

“Me too.” He admitted, kissing Eddie with all he had left and groaning when he reacted by burying his hands into his curls. “Me too.” 

That night they made love for the last time, It was slow and careful, each touch burned into memory as they explored one another like they were the answer to the universe. Electricity flowed between them, love and admiration lingering with each kiss. After, Eddie cried as he clung to his naked love, begging the universe to change. It refused to listen and a few hours later that same boy was standing on the pavement, watching the tail lights disappear into the night. He stood there for much longer than needed, witnessing the blackness fade into light. Although he tried to keep strong and believe that he would see Richie again, the years slipped past and soon he would lose all hope of it becoming true. 

Eddie Kaspbrak was many things, but he was no a fool. Richie was gone, and that was simply that. 

Present day

“The what?” 

“The Joker of New York.” Beverly repeated, pushing herself from the fridge. “He runs a global crime syndicate based out of the city. Basically he’s a king pin, a head boss.” 

“Beverly.” Richie warned, glaring at the woman beside him. “Don’t-”

“Don’t what? You came here to tell him the truth, well there’s the truth.” She shrugged, brushing off the disapproving look from the man beside him. “If Eddie here wants to know why what happened today, happened then what is the point in hold back?” 

“So what? It’s like mob thing or something?” Eddie asked, now focused on the gorgeous woman whose leather pants hugged her hips. She was the picture of badassness, completed with ruby lipstick and a cheshire smile. All in all, she looked overly amused by the entire thing. Eddie felt like she couldn’t care less about what he did and didn’t know and that was a tad bit concerning. 

Beverly scoffed, “Think bigger, our imports alone make more money in one week than the mob makes in six months. Anything coming in or going out of the states goes through us. Control is everything and we have it all baby.” 

“Don’t call me baby.” Eddie nipped, not appreciating the amused glare from the intruder or the downgrading tone she took. “I’m not your baby, or his baby or anything remotely close to it.” It was the truth, even if at one point in time it hadn’t been so far from it. Rubbing his temples he internalized a groan as pain began to shoot between his temples. “I don’t care who you guys are but I think it’s time for you to leave.” 

“Feisty.” Beverly purred, smiling back to the stoic boss behind her. “Stan was right, he does have a bit of a bite doesn’t he Rich?” 

Richie had no hint of amusement, his scowl growing at the woman's playful comment. “Give us a minute Bev.” He muttered, rubbing his chin purposefully. “I think I should talk to Eds here alone.” It looked like Beverly was going to argue but was immediately silenced by the commanding look Richie gave her, sending chills down Eddie’s spine. 

“Fine, I’ll be downstairs but keep the freaky stuff down okay? I don’t think the old lady living next door would appreciate hearing you two get to know each other again.” She quipped, taking long strides across the room to the door, giving one final glance to Richie before closing it, leaving the two alone. Her presence lingered for a moment before fading, the awkward silence filling the void. 

Eddie looked at the last intruder, really looked at him and realized just how much had changed. Richies lingering promise had come true and yet Eddie felt further away from that starry eyed seventeen year old than the day he had left. It all so wrong, dirty even and although he wanted to seek comfort from him it as apparent that the Richie he knew was merely a memory and right now a stranger was standing in his kitchen. “So you’re a criminal now?” He asked, unafraid of his own sharp tone. “What kind of shit is that?” 

“What do you want me to say?” Richie replied coldly, shaking his head. “Do you want me to lie, to tell you that I’m just some banker or office assistant? What I do has nothing to do with who I am.” 

“Well that’s a load of bullshit if I’ve ever heard it.” Eddie replied, a little hurt by the dismissal of his occupation. Although there was still so much left unsaid, he knew that it didn’t really matter how Eddie felt about it. He was him, and Richie was Ritchie. Plain and simple. “What are you really doing here Richie? What do you want from me?” 

The masculine and confident man before him melted, the question seemingly pulling back the curtains and flooding Eddie with such sentiment that it made his head spin. “When I heard what had happened today I was worried you were going to get the wrong idea about me. Those men weren’t mine, I would never-I mean look at what they did to you! I’m not a a bad person, I don’t condone abuse to civilians and never will.” 

“Why did they know my name?” Eddie asked, raising an eyebrow and ignoring the bubble of emption under his skin. “Why would they be scared of me too?” 

“That’s a little more complicated.” He answered, stroking his face. “It’s a long story that I know you wouldn’t care to hear.” 

Rolling his eyes Eddie snorted, unamused. “Right just like I wouldn’t care for you to break into my house or for your little friends to mock me.” 

“Beverly means well, she’s just-”

“I don’t care.” He cut, biting at Richie’s exposed flesh. “I don’t care about her, or the other man you sent earlier. Look at me Richie, really look. I’m not like you, I run a fucking flower shop for god’s sake. I made my peace at that bank and I was ready and willing to die but for some reason you of all people saved me and now I’m staring at an older version of you and I’m fucking terrified. I don’t know you, not anymore.” 

Richie looked at him with glazed eyes, his gaze hollow and meaningless as he stared at his old lover. He was so handsome, Eddie thought, so far from the awkward teen he had grown up with. Yet under that painted skin lay something dark that growled and snapped when approached. Things had happened in those nine years, things that Eddie didn’t want to even imagine. When Richie spoke, it was slow and planned, as if meaning to make the other man squirm. “Do you want to know me Eds? Or are you too afraid of what you’ll find.” 

“I-” 

“Because I can leave right now, take Beverly with me and you will never see any of us again. You have my word, all you have to do is sing and that’s it. I’m not here to hurt you or upset you, I’m here because when I was told you were hurt today, against my strict no harm rule, I knew I just had to make sure you were alright. That after nine fucking years I still run to you like a lost puppy needing appraisal. There are parts of me that are different, but I’m sure that goes for you as well. You say you don’t know me, you look at me like I’m a monster but are you willing to give me a chance to show you who I really am?” 

Eddie blinked, completely taken aback. Did he want to know Richie, the new Richie? There was a part of him that didn’t, that wanted to live in the safety net that he had created over years and years of careful planning but that wasn’t the only thing inside. A much bigger part, a part that needed Richie as much as it seemed he need him, was pushing forward. It gnawed and chewed up his emotions and spit them out onto the lillonulm floor. Against every nerve, every screaming piece of sanity he had left, he nodded not allowing his words to betray him. 

“Alright then.” Richie said, a smile now tugging his entire face upward. He was practically beaming and the brightness ate Eddie whole. “I’m a bit surprised but yeah, okay awesome.” 

“Are you always this articulate?” Eddie managed, his mouth betraying him as a smile spread. 

“There’s my Eds.” Richie said under his breath, shaking his head and backing away. “Just you wait, you’ll see that whatever you think I’ve become isn’t even close to what I am. I’ll sweep you off your feet I will.” At some point his voice had turned into a horrible british accent, one that would rival his fourteen year old self. Eddie rolled his eyes, watching the man pause at the door. 

“Where are you going?” 

“I don’t sleep over on the first date.” 

“This was not a date.” Eddie corrected. 

“Tomatoes, potatoes my dear. Don’t fret though, I’ll see you again soon.” Richie clicked his tongue, the man who had been intimidating and serious fading into nothing. “Tomorrow maybe? Maybe the next day, I don’t know let’s see how where this takes us eh?” 

Eddie felt his own decision slide across his skin, leaving him slick with worry. As Richie departed he left a hurricane in his wake and Eddie’s common sense in shambles. Some things never changed which is why Eddie found himself at the whim of a mobster-kingpin-whatever Beverly wanted to call it. There was hope that Richie was true to his word, and he wasn’t the person who loomed over his conscious. 

Things it seemed, were just getting started.


	4. Up the Ante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW how long has it been!!!!! Unedited because....suffer.

“I’m sorry, did you say he broke into your house?” 

“Yup.”

“And you didn’t call the cops? Really?” 

Eddie sighed, looking down into the darkness of his coffee and muttering his half hearted response. The heaviness in his head weighed him down into his chair, grounding him completely. Sleep had slipped past him, making him wish death upon himself. Once Richie and his red headed friend left, the reality of everything crashed down. His past had come back, in the form of a beautiful and complicated package, wrinkling the corners of his safe life. One minute he was only worried about his shop and the small circle of friends he had created, and the next he was standing in his kitchen for a full hour debating on whether he had made a mistake or not. Fuck, confused didn’t even begin to describe it. 

“Okay, there are so many things wrong here.” Bill’s sharp and judgmental tone made Eddie flinch. “Who in the hell is this guy anyways?” 

“I dated him in high school.” Eddie grumbled, regretting his coffee date already. The sky outside was starting to lighten, signaling the beginning to a new day. With their stores being across from one another, Denbrough Records and Hometown Floral decided to share their morning cups of joe, alternating between who bought and who brought the liquid gold. Bill had shown up to Eddie face down on his checkout counter, literally praying to a God he didn’t believe in. The question was asked and here they now were. “We were-I don’t know-as serious as two seventeen year olds could be. He left town our senior year and that was it, he basically disappeared.” 

“Only to show up in your kitchen at three in the morning.” Bill finished, shaking his head. “And your face! God Eddie, look at your face.” 

“You know, just last week you said I was handsome. Can’t take that back now.” Eddie joked, earning a smile and a small chuckle, breaking the ice that Bill had formed the moment he had walked in and noticed his stitches. “Look, Richie is a good guy. Sure his methods are a little questionable, but he had good intentions.” 

“Yeah, the intention of getting laid.” Mike yelled from the back room, his voice echoing around to all of the flowers. “I’m with Bill, call the cops!” 

“I am not calling the-you know what? No one asked for your opinion Hanlon.” Eddie snapped back, making his employee scoff. “You guys just don’t know him like I do.” 

“Do you even know him?” Bill asked, leaning forward and pressing his elbows into the wood. “A lot can happen in nine years. Nine years ago I had a stutter and still thought I was straight as a board.” The record store owner smirked at himself, biting his bottom lip and sighing. “Are you the same person you were nine years ago?” 

Eddie felt his stomach drop, “No.” He admitted, mostly to himself. The phone rang out, crying for attention that Eddie knew he couldn’t give. Instead he sat there, sulking in his decisions as his friend watched with sadden eyes. “No, I’m not. I couldn’t be even if I tried.” 

The sound of Mike's voice as he answered the call softly floated from the back, Bill’s response overpowering it as he spoke tenderly. “Look, maybe you were right to agree to see him again. Maybe this Richie guy is an okay person but I’m just worried for you.” With a small whine, Bill sat back and shook his head. “Eddie, you are a great man, and an even better friend,I don’t want to see you fall into something that you’re unprepared for. This guy admitted he was a criminal, sent a fucking guy to come pick you up after some of his goons smashed your face in and when you declined, showed up at your fucking home. You have to see where I’m coming from right?” 

“I do.” Eddie agreed, chewing vigorously on his cheek. “You just don’t get it, this isn’t just some random guy. This is Richie Tozier. The boy who I fell in love with, the boy who kept me warm at night, the boy who helped me vomit up my mothers forced pills.” The words came without his control, causing a bubble of lingering emotion to press against his throat. “There has to be something in your past, something that you are desperate to hold on to even if it seems absolutely insane. Nine years ago I watched him drive away, never expecting to hear from him again and here is my chance to try to get back a fraction of what I had. It’s the only thing from my childhood worth holding on to so I want to try and hold on.” 

“At what cost?” Bill whispered, the question like daggers to Eddies rationality. “What are you willing to lose to have someone like Richie back?”

Eddie furrowed his brows, “Why do I have to lose?” 

Bill opened his mouth to reply, only to be halted by Mike who stepped through the threshold and slammed an order form onto the counter in front of Eddie. “Okay tell me this is a joke because I am not preparing forty dozen roses just to turn around and deliver them to-and I quote here-the Eddie Spaghetti who lives above the flower shop.” Although firm, there was an slight amusement in Mike’s voice. “That’s you right? Eddie Spaghetti? Oh my god.” 

“Yeah.” Eddie answered, his cheeks flustering at the old pet name. “That would be Richie, don’t bother with that order.”

“What else do he call you?” Mike teased, a smile curling on his lips. “Does it have do correlate with italian food or-”

“Haha, you are so funny.” Eddie nipped, rolling his eyes. “Don’t you have that wedding to work on or do I need to find another florist?” Mike laughed, ignoring the comment and heading back to his work station, repeating the pet name like it was some kind of inside joke. It felt weird, hearing that name being used again, awaking a sense of ease in his tense muscles. Eddie could feel Bill’s stare, questioning his small smile. 

Clearing his throat, the record store owner stood. “I should get back, Ben’s opening and we have a new shipment coming in and I have to be there to sign.” There was a small dip in his voice, an indication of his true feelings about the entire thing. “Seriously think about taking a day off, you look like you’ve been hit by a train.” 

Bill left after that, not giving Eddie any chance to speak or counter argue as he nodded and half smiled his way out the door. The owner sat there, watching his friend cross the street to his own shop, wondering just how right he had been. Maybe he didn’t know Richie and this entire thing was a bad idea, maybe it was setting himself for failure. He didn’t have much to loose, but what he did have he was afraid to spare. Eventually he snapped out of the trance, figuring that what was done had been done and the day world would turn regardless if he stopped his life for the Joker of New York or not. His heart spoke things he didn’t understand while his head screamed all the things he did. 

Fucking christ. 

“Hey Eddie?” Mike’s voice came from the backroom, breaking Eddie’s train of thought. “You’ve got a phone call.” 

With a goran, Eddie went to answer. 

\---

 

The restaurant was fancy, too fancy for Eddie’s taste. Each waiter in a tuxedo, the piano playing a soft tune in the corner and the wine topping over a grand for the bottle. The air was crisp and inviting, the ambiance alone costing a fortune. Even in his best dress clothes, Eddie knew he was the laughing stock of the staff. Hell, he had to borrow a jacket from the front desk because he didn’t even own one. The entire time Richie looked unaffected by the embarrassment, a kind smile and soft words given when necessary. It was weird being on a date, even weirder being on one with someone who he hadn’t seen in so long. 

Conversation lagged, painfully so. Eddie kept his eyes on his plate, his hands in his lap and his tongue shoved on the roof of his mouth. It had never been like this with Richie, at least not in the past. Silence used to be filled with jokes and voices, awkwardness vanishing with warm laughter and wandering touches. None of this was right, the knot in his gut telling Eddie what his mind already knew. 

This was a mistake. 

“You look uncomfortable.” Richie squeaked, adjusting the collar around his neck. “Is this place too much? Or not enough? Not enough right…” The nervousness seeped down his chin like saliva, “Fuck, I knew I should’ve listened to Bev instead...she said-”

“It’s fine.” Eddie cut, smirking at his old friends uncomfortableness. “Rich, it’s really nice. I promise.” Reaching across the table he hovered over the other man’s hands, just for a second before placing them on top. There was a heat in his cheeks, a flutter in his chest that felt sinfully welcoming. Richie tensed a little before relaxing into the touch, smiling that famous smile and laughing. His own hand found its way on top of Eddie’s, his thumb tracing circles on the tender flesh. There was a urge to pull away, but the florist fought against it and instead soaked in the attention. “If I’m being honest, it just doesn’t really seem like you to choose a place like this.” 

Richie’s smile fell, “What do you mean?” 

The waiter came by then, making Eddie jerk away, leaning back into his seat. He could see the pain in Richie's face at the reaction but it went unspoken as the specials were recited from memory. Eddie kept his eyes on the waiter even though he could feel Richie’s on him, politely he ordered whatever was said because frankly he didn’t know how pronounce anything on the menu. Then it was back again, the silence that itched against Eddie’s skin. 

Richie must have felt the same because his hands slipped into his pocket and pulled out his pack of cigs. No one stopped him from pulling one out and lighting it, the smoke trailing from the end as he sucked down the nicotine greedily. Shaking his head, Richie blew the reminisce of the death stick out his nostrils along with a sigh. He looked just as out of place as Eddie felt, thrown into a world that couldn’t understand the complexity of what gnawed inside. 

“Do you remember out first date?” Eddie asked, chewing on his cheek. “I mean it was what? A decade ago now? You took me to that shitty taco stand you loved...fuck what was it called?” 

“El Polo Grande.” Richie finished, his lips curling. “You refused to eat anything after you saw the lady with the mole on her face.” 

“And good thing I didn’t because you spent the rest of the night puking up your guts.” 

“That was from nerves my dear.” Richie corrected sharply, pointing his death sick at his date. “Do you know how amazing you looked that night? In that pretty pink sweater of yours and god, those white wash jeans? A true arrow aimed for my heart.” There was a sparkle in his eyes, one Eddie hadn’t seen in years and didn’t know he had missed until right now. “I fell in love then you know.” Richie took in a long drag, taking his time and fizzling the end of the stick. “I never stood a goddamn chance.” It had been mostly muttered to himself but Eddie heard it nonetheless.   
Eddie looked around, noticing the states that were not so subtly shot their way. They didn’t belong here, and they both knew it. “Let’s get out of here.” He blurted, surprised at himself for even speaking. “This is no place for us.” 

For a moment it looked as if Richie was going to argue, to tell Eddie off for suggesting that the fine life wasn’t meant for them but instead he grinned widely forcing his date return the gesture. “You know what? You’re right.” He exclaimed, standing from his chair and throwing his napkin onto his empty plate. Shimming his shoulders, his jacket fell off and slipped to the floor leaving his suspenders and white dress shirt. His fingers ran themselves though his sculpted hair leaving it a mess of curls. “Come on Eds, let’s blow this popsicle stand.” They left together, Eddie leaving the scratchy coat on the hostess stand and Richie leaving a crisp hundred on the table for the trouble they may have caused in the wake of it all. 

Eddie let Richie drag him through the streets, the lights and sounds overwhelming as the hand that held his grounded him to the moment and pulled him forward. There was a place the trashmouth insisted they go, a place he just knew his date would love and that’s where they headed, leaving behind the uppity restaurant behind. People only looked at them in passing, eyeing their enthusiasm and laughter. 

Where they ended up was at a carnival, a small little thing spanding no more than a mile at the edge of a pier. It was nothing and everything, awakening something that Eddie had thought had died long ago. He was moved from ride to ride, booth to booth, Richie stopping at no expense to keep his date entertained but that wasn’t hard...not when Edde was hanging on his every moment. It was a ‘look at this Eds,’ and ‘I’ll win you the big one’ along with side splitting giggles and longing touches. It was like they were seventeen again, like time hadn’t slipped passed them and they had really ran away together after graduation.

“Tell me about yourself Eds, I wanna know everything.” Richie cooed, hands shoved into his dress pants and mouth cocked into a grin. They were now just wasting the rest of the night, not wanting to know but knowing that staying was not allowed. “I need to know everything.” 

With his arms wrapped around a stuffed bear he snorted, “Me? There is nothing to tell, I’m nothing interesting. Last time I checked, I’m not the person running a global crime syndicate am I?” 

“Ah please,” Richie replied with an eyeroll. “You Eddie Kaspbrak are a story that I want to hear.” 

The tips of Eddie’s ears burned, his walk staggering for a moment. Ignoring the scorching need that shifted under his skin he forced himself to reply with little emotion. “How about I tell you one thing about myself and you tell me one thing about you. We can go back and forth until we get to my shop.” 

“Alight, that seems fair.” Richie nodded. 

“Let’s see.” Eddie started, racking his brain for something in his life that wasn’t absolutely snore worthy. “Oh! I went to NYU just like I said when we were kids. Full academic scholarship.” His chest puffed outward in pride, making Richie chuckle. 

“That does not surprise me one bit.” He muttered, shaking his head. “Well after I left Derry I wandered for a bit, ran out of gas just outside of Maine. Took job cleaning dishes at some run down restaurant on the interstate.” 

“But how did you end up in-”

“Nuh huh Eddie Spaghetti.” Richie cut, winking with amusement. “It’s your turn.” 

Sighing and rolling his eyes Eddie blew a raspberry in defeat. “Fine. I had to go to six different banks for my loan on my shop, your turn.” He couldn’t hide the annoyance even if he tried. Eddie knew his life was nothing extraordinary-he accepted that- but Richie’s was worth something and it annoyed him that he offered very little. 

“It took me two years to get to New York.” 

“Okay but how-”

“Tsk, tsk.” Richie interrupted, skipping a step and turning to walk backwards so that he could watch his date’s annoyance. “You really don’t like to follow the rules do you? That’s hot.” 

“You are going to fall doing that.” Eddie shot right back, “And I hope you do.” 

“Sassy, just like I remember.” 

“Alright, well I met Mike my junior year in college. We’ve been friends ever since.” Stupid and boring, but quick either way. He shot Richie a look that spoke a thousand words, and they were all curses. 

The trashmouth laughed, “I lived in the subway for six months.” 

“Six months?” Eddie gaped, “Fuck Rich, that’s terrible.” 

“That’s not the half of it babe.” He replied softly, turning back and walking right. “There are things I’ve done that you would hate me for, if you knew the truth….I don’t think you would even talk to me.” 

The moment was full of emotion and worry, making Eddie’s heart heavy with things he knew he would never truly understand. Nine years was a long time. Nine years of distance might as well have been a lifetime and there was no way to make up the space that separated them. His shop came into view, growing closer and closer as if a beacon for their end. Swallowing the lump in his throat Eddie said, “Our pasts don’t define us.” Richie looked at him but he kept his head forward, “Whatever you did or had to do doesn't matter to me. What matters is what you do now.” 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Richie whispered. 

“I know you have a good soul Rich, and that’s all I need to know.” 

“You are too good for this world Eds.” The trashmouth replied calmly, stopping just before the doorstep leading into Eddie’s home. “Too good for me that’s for damn sure.” 

Laughing Eddie stepped up onto the concrete slab that held his welcome mat, “Isn’t that my decision to make not yours?” He stood at the same height as Richie, looking into the deep blue abyss that haunted his memory. It was so hard not to reach out and trace his sharp jawline, to memorize everything that had changed over the years. Beneath the good looks and long locks was the awkward boy who had left him on that cold September night. When Eddie closed his eyes he could still feel Richie’s trail of kisses, hear his heated words, cherish his tender and slow touch. They had been their closest the night he had left, and furthest right now. 

“I guess this is goodnight.” Richie said, shuffling his feet. 

“I guess so.” 

“I had fun. The most fun I’ve had in a long time.” 

“Me too.” 

Neither of them moved as silence strung between them. It was late, much later that Eddie had intended. He knew he should head up to bed, to sleep while he still could but he couldn’t bring himself to move, not when all he had wanted stood just before him. It was like they were connected, a strong bond keeping them cemented across from one another.

“Eddie.” Richie whispered, longing straining his voice. “You should go inside, it’s late and you have a store to run in the morning.” 

He wanted to ask him to come with him, to stay just a little longer even if it meant violating his own personal rule about sex before the third date. This was Richie Tozier for god’s sake, Richie motherfucking Tozier. “You’re right.” The flower shop owner muttered, pulling the keys for his pocket. “Of course you’re right.” 

Gently the trasmouth leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss onto Eddie’s left cheek, making the smaller man jump in surprise. It was nothing and yet something that made Eddie’s skin catch fire. “Good night Eds, I’ll see you soon.” 

“Promise?” Eddie sputtered, watching as his date took long strides away. 

Richie laughed. 

“Oh I promise.”


	5. Queen of Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the whole bump into each other thing....couldn't help myself....

5 years before.

The lull of the train nearly put him to sleep in his seat. Swaying back and forth, moving along the underside of New York at an acculatated speed. There was a weight on his lap, the books pressed onto his thighs making him aware of just how much work he had ahead. Sleep deprivation pressed down onto him, pulling down his shoulders and making his head buzz. Finals were nipping on his heels and Eddie was worried that this time he wouldn’t be able to make it through the week. His new friend Mike had been very helpful with imposing on his mental and physical health, making sure Eddie was fed and showered at least once a day but still it was like he was drowning under the pressure and he would never be able to break through to the surface. 

Lazily he looked through the other passengers, vaguely registering their faces. Everything felt so normal, so dull and bland that he wondered where the light was hiding. With a sigh he tightened his grip on his backpack, biting his bottom lip as a nervousness that began to overtake him. It wasn’t like Eddie to take the subway, the fear of muggers and other dangers that were always associated with public transportation kept him away but his usual ride had been his boyfriend but with that flame now withered and worn on his dorm rooms carpeted floor, he was forced to step out of his comfort zone.

Dragging his gaze he landed on a hooded boy, whose eyes were bright and inviting. Eddie noticed he was looking right at him, or rather right through him. He had shaggy hair and mature features, a busted lip and bruised cheek, and almost blended into his background. Eddie felt a sense of want, a sense of familiarity that suddenly hit him full force making his heart skip. It was like he was looking into a dream, or rather a nightmare. 

No way. 

“R-Richie?” Eddie choked, feeling the train jerk to a stop, jolting his body forward. “Hey, Richie!” He said louder, wondering if he had been heard over the sudden noise that came from the existing crowd. The boy in the hoodie stood, melting into the flow and nearly disappearing but Eddie followed, hauling the pack over his shoulder and swimming though people. He was pushed and shoved, insults bouncing off of his skin as he desperately followed the other boys steps. It was a sprint up the stairs and out onto the street, New York welcoming him with a rush of carbon monoxide and a salty breeze. 

Eddie could see the end was near, the hooded figure a little more than an arm length away. With a skip in his step he reached out, grazing the fabric momentarily before being shoved down onto the concrete with a rather brutal and demanding force. With a grunt and a curse in his mouth Eddie’s butt hit the harsh ground with a thud, sending the contents of his backpack all over the sidewalk. 

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” A girlish voice cried over him, breaking the previous spell the chase had casted over him and sending him back into reality. Looking up he noticed a red head who had knelt down beside him and began to gather his things. Eddie didn’t even care, not about her or his scattered books, all he cared about was the fading hoodie that seemed to disappear right before his eyes. “Hey kid, are you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

“What?” Eddie blinked, staring back at the grey eyes that scanned over his face. “I thought-I mean I could have sworn-” But the words never came because in that moment he realized that he must have imagined the whole thing. With another failed relationship recently placed under his belt and the lack of quality sleep he must have just seen what he wanted to see, what he needed to see and that had been someone he had lost long before. “I guess not.” 

“I’m sorry I ran into you, you just came out of nowhere.” The girl said, sounding rather flat and unconcerned. Eddie took notice to that and wondered if she had done it on purpose but shook it off because why would she? They had never even met before. “Honestly, you looked like you a crazy person for a second.” 

“I feel like a crazy person.” Eddie muttered, getting the last of his books and shoving it back into his bag. The girl offered a hand, helping him back onto his feet. “Thanks you.” He nodded, half smiling to the radiant woman who somehow overpowered him with her presence. “I appreciate it.” 

Patting his shoulder she smiled, “No problem Eddie.” 

“What?” Eddie felt himself drop, the girl not waiting to address his sudden confusion as she turned heel and walked away. “How do you know my name! Wait-how do you know my-” There was no answer, not another look but he choose not to follow because at this point he was absolutely convinced that he had lost his fucking mind. 

Yep, that was it. 

With a long, drawn out sigh he headed back towards the subway, praying that he had enough change to make it home and promising himself a long nap when he got there. 

\----

“No-please calm down I don’t think that’s necessary-you can’t-” 

Stifling a groan Eddie rubbed his head, feeling a lingering ache in the now dissolving stitches. Rubbing his temple he heard that faithful ding of his door, cursing at the timing. Mike was out until next week, spending time with his grandfather who had traveled to town just to see him. Leaning around the corner and holding onto the receiver of the phone he yelled, “I’ll be right with you!” Not even bothering to look at the customer as his attention was pulled back to the screaming woman on the other end. It took another ten minutes, and multiple promises to end the call, thanking every deity that the woman was paying them enough to compensate her shitty attitude. 

Wiping his hands onto his apron he re-entered the show room with a forced grin, feeling it fall the moment he recognized his guest. “Beverly.” He stated in monotone, earning a knowing grin from the woman before him. 

As per usual, she was stunningly gorgeous. Decked out in black with ripped leggings and a leather jacket, she was intimidating as hell, the fire in her hair bringing out the coldness in her eyes. “Awe Eddie, you sound so happy to see me.” She jeered, her heels clicking on the hardwood floor. “I mean we always have such a great time together, why the harshness?” It didn’t sound mean, or rude or anything like that but rather playful with the tone rising and falling along with her curling lips. 

“Did Richie send you or are you here at your own will?” Eddie asked sharply, knowing full well that she was nothing but a pawn and when it came down to it she was not a fan of the flower shop owner. “Because I’m busy so unless you want to buy something than-”

“I want to buy something.” She cut, tracing her nails on the table and smirking. “My boyfriend recently left me for his mistress and I want to send her flowers.” 

“You want to send the woman who cheated with your boyfriend flowers?” He repeated, raising a curious brow. “That makes no sense.” 

“I want to send a fuck you with flowers.” She clarified, shrugging. “You know, something that says you are a piece of shit in a glorious way.” 

“Oh I can do that.” 

“You can?” The response was surprised, with a tint of amusement. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Eddie said, slightly proud of the way she sounded. “You start with some geraniums that are a symbol of stupidity, add meadowsweet for uselessness, foxglove for insecurity and a bunch of orange lilies for hatred.” Wandering around the show be began to pick out the pieces he had described, clipping the ends and displaying them for Beverly. She followed, beaming with what could only be described as excitement. “And just like that you have a bouquet of a beautiful fuck you.” 

Extending his arm he showed her, allowing her to smell the wonderful scent each flower had to offer. “That is amazing.” She stated, “I didn’t actually think you could do it.” 

“Your lack of confidence does not surprise me.” Eddie replied, heading to the back to wrap up his creation. Once done he stood at the register, waiting for Beverly to make her way except she didn’t, instead she continued to wander, tracing the petals of his flowers and muttering things to herself. It was an erre thing to do, considering she looked like she would kill you if you even looked at her wrong. Clearing his throat and making his voice as polite as possible he asked, “Is there something else you are looking for?” 

“You know you are in over your head right?” 

“Excuse me?” 

Beverly smiled, shaking her head and replying. “With Richie, you are in over your head.” This left Eddie gaping and appalled by the woman, nearly vomiting the first thing that came to mind which was utter profanity. “No offense Eddie, honestly none at all but Richie isn’t the same boy you knew back in shithole Maine, what we do and who we deal with is not for the faint of heart.” 

“Is that what you really came here for? To insult me?” Eddie hissed, tossing her flowers to the side as a deep growl began to build in his throat. “Because honestly you could have just saved me the time of getting these ready.” 

“No I really did want flowers for that bitch but I did come here specifically to warn you.” Beverly strolled over to the counter, as if each step wasn’t a step to Eddie’s tender skin. “Naive people don’t last long in this business, I’ve seen great people drown when the tide gets too strong and I wanted to make sure you understood what you were getting yourself into with Richie.” Eddie waited for the harshness, for the crass and terrible things it looked like she was capable of but instead it never came leaving a sticky feeling in the air as if there were things she was keeping under her tongue. Thick tension strung between them, and a boiling frustration began to ruble from Eddie’s gut.

“Honestly Beverly,” Eddie nipped, shaking his head and scoffing. “You should have just stayed home because you aren’t going to intimidate me.” Beverly looked like she was going to reply but Eddie was going to have none of it. “I’m not as naive as you think, I’m aware how I look. A florist with soft skin but don’t know me. I can swim just fine and my relationship with Richie has absolutely nothing to do with what he does or with you whatsoever. I might not know everything but I know enough to understand that backing down isn’t something that I’m prepared to do just yet so if you are finished insulting me please just go. I’ve got things to do.” 

Beverly stood there for a moment, staring back at him with wide eyes. After a moment she broke into a grin, a chuckle coming from her throat. “I like you Eddie.” She said softly, tearing at the tension with her manicured nails. “I really do, I see what Richie means when he says you’ve got spunk. I just hope that isn’t your downfall.” There was a sweetness in her words, a tender and yet truthfulness in the way she smiled at him. Pulling a wad of money from her bra she asked, “How much do I owe you?” 

“It’s on the house.” Eddie replied quickly, holding up his hand to stop her from handing him-what he could only assume to be-sweaty boob money. “The good old friend discount.” 

“Friend.” She repeated, shoving the money back into its place and scrunching her head as if the word was in another language. A second skipped by but then she grinned, winking and adding, “I like that.” Grabbing the bouquet she saluted him with two fingers while backing away, the click of her heels somehow much lighter than before. “See you later...friend.” 

The door opened before she could make it, the ding causing her to turn and look at the unexpected guest. There stood Ben, the employee from across the street who stopped instantly as if his feet had melted into the floor. Eddie assumed this was what it was like to be completely blown away by someone instantly, something he had never understood. Ben’s jaw was wide open, a small and yet almost mouse like squeaky making it past his teeth. This made Beverly smirk, either from confidence or amusement, Eddie couldn’t tell. Awkwardly, Ben opened the door for her, looking like a lost puppy. 

“Thank you handsome.” She whispered, passing through the threshold and out onto the street. Ben watched her, not in a perverted way but more in a awestruck. Once she was gone he looked to Eddie and asked in a quick and desperate way, “You have got to introduce me to her.” 

Eddie only groaned.


	6. Pony Up

It had been a long day. 

Necessarily so, he figured. With the big wedding over, Eddie could now breathe a sigh of relief and relax. Mike was back from his vacation and that helped immensely, taking some of the weight off of his shoulders and everything was on the up and up. With Valentine's day right around the corner there would be yet another spike in his sales, making his store that much profitable. Eddie was tired, exhausted even but all in all he was happy. 

Well mostly.

It had been radio silence from Richie ever since his surprise visit from Beverly. Eddie should have known that she would report back to her boss, tell him that he had been a very inappropriate host and maybe that was a turn off for the old trashmouth. Who fucking knew? It wasn’t like Eddie could just call him up and ask, there was no listing for the Joker of New York and he sure as hell wasn’t going to willingly walk right into another bank robbery to get attention. If it wasn’t meant to be then so be it, Eddie didn’t need all of this bullshit in his life anyway. He was successful, cute and gay and in the big apple that could take you far. Yep, he didn’t need Richie. Nope. No sir.

Even so, Eddie had never felt so empty inside. 

It was like he had gotten a taste of it, of the connection that he once had as a teenager. The need to be needed, those longing glances and raging hormones. The love that you only shared with someone once in in a lifetime now seemed further away than ever. He wanted something that just wasn’t tangible, something that wasn’t in the stars for this shop owner and he should just face the facts. There were worse things in this world than being lonely. 

After locking up the shop for the night Eddie spent some extra time taking inventory of things, a meaningless job to kill the remainder of the evening. With every pot and bag of dirt accounted for he debated restocking the shelves for the next morning-something Mike typically did before opening-but decided against it. Doing so would raise some questions from his employee and the last thing he wanted was a pity party. Or lecture, you never knew which one you were going to get from Mike. 

With a sigh he shut off the lights and headed up to his loft, dragging his feet along the way. He probablly stared at the door for a good minute before opening it, looking at his home with dull eyes. Mumbling things under his breath, Eddie walked inside and began his routine: starting with tossing his keys onto the end table beside his door. Normally he would whistle, or even sing but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. Not tonight. Peeling off his jacket he hung it on the coat rack, scratching his neck and sighed for what felt like the millionth time. 

“Long day Kaspbrak?”   
Eddie jumped out of his skin, yelping in surprise and turning to defend himself. His heart hammered against his chest, his body stiffening before relaxing once he saw what was truly there. It was no threat, just a slouched familiar man sitting on his couch. “Fucking christ.” He growled, clutching his sides. “I need to invest in a dog or something because you people keep breaking into my goddamn apartment!” 

Richie chuckled from his place on the sofa, the darkness hiding most of him. “Sorry, I guess I shouldn’t just let myself in. You could have been entertaining company.” It was a sarcastic comment but there was a sliver of warryness to it. 

It took all Eddie had not to snort at this, instead crossing the room to flick on the light switch. What he saw made the world spin under him, his stomach jumping into his throat. It was the trashmouth alright-the disheveled hair and tattoos a dead giveaway-except this time it looked like he had been hit by a bus. There was blood all down his front, his lip was split and his left eye was swollen shut. Miscellaneous scratches and scrapes were scattered throughout, as if there just to complete the look. Eddie gaped, “What in the hell happened to you?” 

“Oh this?” Richie questioned, gesturing to his damaged face. “Tis nothing my dear Eds.” His smile didn’t reach his eyes, the true story hiding there. “Just a bit of a ruff and tumble with friends.” 

“You’re covered in blood.” Eddie pointed out, hurring to his kitchen and grabbing his first aid kit. Rushing back to Richie he sat his things on the coffee table and glared, trying to remember how he had taken care of these things as a kid. “And you haven't even disinfected those cuts, don’t you know how many different kinds of bacteria can grow in open wounds? I mean the dirt alone-” 

“Same old Eds.” Richie breathed, shaking his head. “All worried about infections.” 

The majority of his comment never made it to the surface, merely creating an annoyed rumble in his chest. What did come out was a slew of curses that Richie just simply ignored. Not caring about bedside educate as he swiped an antiseptic wipe across Richie’s forehead. This made the trashmout hiss, pulling away from the tainted touch. “Damn that stings!” He complained through clenched teeth. “At least that’s still the same.” 

It took quite a while to clean Richie up, and still there were a few places that would need stitches not that Eddie believed it would ever be done. Once satisfied with his work Eddie sat back on his heels and stared, really stared at the shifting King Pin as if trying to solve a puzzle. There were a million questions, a million and one if you counted the bird that Eddie noticed tattooed on Richie’s collarbone. Words however, avoided him and Eddie could only bite his lip before turning and packing up his things. 

“Reminds of you when we were kids doesn’t it?” Richie asked, keeping his eyes on Eddie as he moved through the apartment. “I get beat and you patch me up. The good old days.” 

“We aren’t kids anymore Richie.” Eddie replied sharply, tossing the bloody rags in the trash and slamming the lid shut with, creating a loud clang. Frustration began to bubble in his gut, making the air around him shift. “These aren’t the good old days and you shouldn’t be going around and getting your ass kicked. I’m not a nurse.” 

“You’re mad.” 

“I’m not mad, I’m just confused.” Eddie growled, “You’re little patsy comes in and tries to scare me off, telling me that I’m just a fucking idiot for even agreeing to see you and then you just go AWOL. Poof. Gone. Now you show up unannounced covered in blood and just-what am I supposed to do with all of this? What am I supposed to think, please tell me because I can’t-” It all stopped when Richie stood from the couch, turning and facing him head on. His eyes were soft, his face long. The change making Eddie step back in surprise. 

“I’m sorry Eds. I really am.” 

Eddie sighed, rubbing the bride of his nose. Guilt nipped at the corners of his stomach, the anger that had overtaken him now fizzling into nothing. “I just don’t understand Rich.” He spoke to the floor between them, “I thought we had a good time, I thought you like me, I thought-” 

“Eddie.” Richie cooed, closing the gap between them. “Hey, look at me.” There was no choice, with a pull deep inside of him Eddie obeyed, lifting his eyes to meet Richie's auburn gaze. This made the trashmouth smile, his lips curling around teeth in almost a sad way. “I do like you. A lot, like a stupid amount.” 

“A stupid amount?” Eddie repeated, cocking an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, you know like get your ass kicked and come over just for comfort stupid.” 

“What happened to you?” The question came out without his permission, ungracefully falling between them. “And don’t feed me some lie alright? I want the truth, I can handle it no matter what you or your friends think.” 

Richie sighed, his eyes shifting from Eddie’s to the floor and back. He scratched the back of his head, a nervous habit that Eddie always noticed. “There are some uh-people who we do dealings with who decided to skim our cut. Took an extra ten percent, which doesn’t sound like a lot but this isn’t some chump change we are talking about. This is a big company, with some big people running it so it called for me to go out and confront the issue head on.” He paused, waiting for Eddie to say something. When nothing came he continued, “Things got out of hand, people got hurt and it ended with me putting a bullet in the back of the bosses head and taking over the company entirely.” 

This made Eddie step back, his entire body going cold with the information A look of hurt flashed across Richie’s face, his brows furrowing and lips trembling. It was only a second, and if Eddie had blinked he would have missed it. Richie forced a chuckle, it’s hollowness like a mockery against Eddie’s skin. “Hey, you said you wanted to know.” The trashmouth muttered softly. 

“No I did. I should have known you did stuff like-uh-that.” 

“Knowing and hearing are two different things.” Richie shrugged, licking his cracked lips. “I shouldn’t have told you anyways, it’s not your problem.” 

“I’m glad you did.” Eddie said, forcing Richie’s eyes back to him. “I know it’s none of my business, and for legal reasons I probably shouldn’t ask you that type of stuff but I’m glad you were honest with me.” 

“I would never lie to you Eds.” His words like honey sliding against Eddie’s skin. “I have never lied to you.” 

Eddie didn’t know what to say, there were no words to complete this interaction or satisfy the feeling in the pit of his stomach. The tension strung between them, connecting the two with similar emotion. This made Eddie shift from foot to foot, not really knowing what to do or where to look. His feet made the decision for him, making him turn heel and head deeper into the kitchen. Richie followed, startling him as he turned back around. 

“Richie I-” The words were cut short as the trashmouth invaded his space, stepping so close that Eddie could smell the antiseptic. There was something else to it, a underlying scent of irish spring and cinnamon, all mixed together with the lingering tainted waft of cigarettes. Eddie wasn’t sure who moved first, him or Richie but the moment their lips brushed against each other making Eddie’s eyes flutter shut and his hands lifted to grab hold of Richie's upper arms. 

The kiss was short enough, sweet enough to leave Eddie wanting more. The place where the trasmouth held him was forever branded with this moment. As Richie pulled away he brushed his nose against his, just like he had done when they were kids hiding from Sonia in the Kaspbrak basement. It was nine years building, the feeling that pressed against Eddie’s chest made him lean forward for more but Richie pulled away. 

“I should go.” Richie whispered, his hands still gripping onto Eddie’s hips.

“No.” Eddie whined, sounding as small as he felt. “Don’t go, stay. Stay with me.” 

There was a moment of hesitation, a split second where Eddie truly believed he would stay but it passes as Richie forced them apart. “I can’t, Beverly is probably looking for me and this is one of the first places she will look.” The name made Eddie turn his nose up in annoyance, making Richie grin. “Oh don’t do that, she means well and she’s taking a liking to you so you should be flattered.” 

“Oh yeah, I totally am.” Eddie mocked right back, hugging his midsection as if combant the coldness that Richie left. “She’s a gem.” 

Riche laughed, walking to the front door and hesitating there. “Thank you Eddie, for cleaning me up. I doubt anyone could do better.” 

“Yeah right.” 

“Goodbye Eds.” Richie said, smirking. 

“Bye Richie.” 

And with that, the Joker of New York walked right out of his door, leaving Eddie alone and confused.

\---

Richie left through the back door, stepping to the alleyway and pulling out a cigarette from his breast pocket. Sticking it between his lips he lit it, sucking down the majority of it in one long drag. After stuffing the lighter back in his pocket he muttered, “I know you’re there ya creep.” 

“You can be real stupid sometimes.” Beverly hissed, stepping from the shadows and stolling until she was standing before him. She looked just as bad as he did, even more so if you counted the other peoples blood that she wore. It wasn’t an uncommon sight, but not one he was ever able to get used to. “They are still looking for you, coming here put not only you but Eddie in some serious danger.” 

Richie let out another drag, looking up to the blood stained night and sighing. “I know.” And he did, he really did but he couldn't help himself-couldn’t keep away like he had intended to. Eddie had a pull to him, an undeniable attraction that kept him coming back time and time again. “It just kinda happened.” 

“Just kinda happened.” Beverly groaned, rubbing the space between her eyebrows. “Since when have you ever been this irrational! For fucks sake this kid has no idea how deep your connections go, do you plan on telling him everything? Letting him carry the burden of who you really are?” 

“He knows who I really am.” Richie nipped, flicking the burnt out cig onto the ground and pushing past his friend. “He’s probably the only person who does.” 

“You are going to get him killed.” Beverly sneered, forcing Richie to stop in his tracks. “This little dance you are doing with him is pointless, we’ve been over this before he is just a nobody with a small mind and even smaller sense of what really goes on around him.” 

“Don’t you ever talk about him like that.” Richie barked, turning around sharply. “Do you understand Beverly? You don’t ever get to talk down about him.” The intimidation alone made the once strong and commanding woman back down, her head bowing in submission and her gaze dropping. Richie wasn't blind, he knew how he came off to most people and he could command respect when he truly wanted to. Usually that was reserved for newbies and clients but now, standing just outside of Eddie’s he felt a new sense of protectiveness that had only been reserved for himself. 

“I didn’t mean to offend Rich, I was just trying to-”

“Walk with me Bevvie.” Richie muttered, dropping the big bad persona and falling back into his usual mellow self. Even though he could still see the wariness in Beverly she obeyed, and they grew back into their typical dynamic. “You’re my best friend, you know that right?” 

“I do.” She replied, nodding. “And you’re mine.” 

“Good.” He said, nodding and linking their arms. “Good, good good. Now let's go do some cleaning up.”


End file.
